


Every Rose Has Its Thorns

by TheArchangel254



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cardin is a Jerk, Don't cross the reaper, First RWBY fic, Ruby is Qrow without the alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9209558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArchangel254/pseuds/TheArchangel254
Summary: It's the anniversary of the death of Summer Rose. Somebody had to say something about her. Now Ruby is mad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This my First RWBY FanFiction. Hopefully you guys enjoy it.

Ruby Rose. A fifteen year old girl with a cheerful attitude and a heart of gold… At least on a normal day. However, today was not a normal day for Ruby.

It was the anniversary of her mother’s death.

Ruby was first to get up out of bed and get ready for her classes. She looked in the mirror and it pained her. From her black and red hair to her stunning silver eyes, she was a perfect copy her mother. Ruby snapped on her cloak and pulled up her hood and walked out to the dorm that she and her team shared. Weiss was getting her clothes together when she saw Ruby exit the bathroom.

“Morning Ruby.” Weiss said.

“Morning.” Ruby grumbled.

“What's gotten you in a mood?”

“I don't wanna talk about it.”

Weiss rolled her eyes. “No need to be all annoyed. I was just trying to be kind.”

“Well I didn't ask for your kindness, Princess!” Ruby said. Weiss was stunned at her outburst. “I'll see you guys in class.” Ruby said leaving. Her teammates looked over to her sister Yang.

“Is something wrong?” Blake asked.

Yang sighed. “Ruby’s mom, my stepmom Summer, died a decade ago. Today's the day she left on a mission and never returned. For the first couple of years she would cry over it and I would comfort her, but one year she had changed."

* **Flashback:Three Years Ago** *

Yang was sitting in the living room of her home on the island of Patch. Her sister was hauling herself up in their room, not wanting to come out. Yang decided that it wasn't healthy for her, so she got up and walked to their room.

“ _Ruby? Are you okay_?” Yang asked opening the door and walking into the room. Ruby was cocooned in her cloak and under the blankets.

“ _Go away Yang. I don't want to talk to anyone today._ ” Ruby said somberly.

“ _I know it's hard sis. I'm saddened by this too_.”

“ _That's saying something Miss Puns and Sunshine_.”

“ _That's just who I am. I am sad about mom's death too, but I can't let that control me._ ” Yang said sitting next to the lump that was her sister.

“ _Like how you almost got us both killed looking for your mother_?” Ruby said, Yang cringed at that. “ _Hell, if it wasn't for Uncle Qrow… well, I wouldn't have to mourn my mother now would I_?”

“ _You shouldn't think that way Ruby_.”

“ _Who cares_?”

“ _I do. This is not you Ruby. This isn't who you are._ ” Yang said.

“ _Leave me alone Yang._ ” Ruby said.

“ _Ruby_ …”

“ _I said get out_!”

“She's been that way ever since.” Yang said.

“That's… horrible.” Weiss said.

“Should we be worried about her… or anyone else?” Blake asked, straightening her uniform.

“This is normal. She will back to her usual self tomorrow morning. As for anyone else… as long as they don't get on her bad side they should be fine," Yang said getting up. "We should get ready to leave soon, we're gonna be late.”

* * *

 Ruby was sitting in a corner of the library since her class doesn't start for another fifteen minutes, and with her speed is no issue. She was putting the book she was reading up when she saw Cardin Winchester.

“Well well well, if it isn't Little Red.” Cardin said.

“What do you want Winchester?” Ruby said annoyed.

“Can't two team leaders talk to each other? Discuss team strategies?”

“Seeing as your whole team got taken down by Pyrrha, I doubt that my strategies can help you. Your team lacks coordination that would be needed for my team’s strategies.”

“Hey, they may not be the best, but nobody insults those idiots but me.” Cardin said with a glare.

“Whatever. I gotta get to class.” Ruby said pushing past Cardin.

* * *

 * **Two Hours Later** *

Ruby was walking to Dr. Oobleck’s class. Cardin stood near the doorway as she approached.

“After you Miss Rose.” Cardin said. As she walked in, Cardin shut the door on her cloak causing her to be yanked back and hit her head on the door.

“Ruby. Are you okay?” Blake asked pulling Ruby’s cloak out of the door. Ruby ignored her and glared at Cardin.

“You idiot. You could have given me a concussion.”

“What's wrong Red, you're gonna cry to your mommy about it? Oh wait, that's right; you can't can you?”

Blake’s eyes widen and she looked at Ruby. Ruby got up and looked at Cardin. “What did you just say?”

“You heard what I said. You gonna do something about it?” Cardin said with a smirk.

“You will regret your words Cardin Winchester.” Ruby said heading to her seat.

* * *

 Team RWBY and Team JNPR were sitting together at lunch. Both teams could feel the negative aura radiating off of Ruby. Yang was glad they didn't have a field outing, Grimm would be attracted to her like metal to Pyrrha. Weiss decided to break the awkward silence.

“So Ruby, I was wondering if you have ever incorporated different kinds of dust with Crescent Rose?”

“Once, back at Signal. I wanted to do some experimenting on a few ‘targets’,” Ruby said. Weiss swore she saw a hint of a smirk under her hood, but she wasn't sure if the reason for it was good. “Why do you ask?”

“Well, as the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, I must be sure that our product is excellent. I wanted to know if there was certain dust rounds that you'd want to test for me?”

“Well a good dust that I haven't tried and read about that deals longer damage would be fire dust. When fighting the enemy, the more damage the better.”

“Fire dust it is then.” Weiss said, glad to had made a breakthrough, the albeit a small one.

* * *

 It was time for Professor Glynda Goodwitch’s class. Cardin was already on the sparring floor waiting for his opponent.

“Now, is there anyone who would like to go against Mr. Winchester?” Glynda asked.

The class was quiet until one voice spoke up.

“I will.” Ruby said.

“Are you sure Miss Rose?”

“Positive.” Ruby said glaring at Cardin.

“Very well then. When you are ready.”

Ruby rose from her seat and walked down to get her prized possession, her high caliber sniper scythe Crescent Rose. Once acquired, she walked out to the sparring floor. The screen showed both Ruby and Cardin, along with their aura levels.

“And begin.” Glynda said.

Cardin went after Ruby with his mace, only for her to disappear in a cloud of rose petals. Cardin looked behind him a saw Ruby standing there, Crescent Rose in its rifle form. She shot at Cardin who used his weapon to block the incoming bullets, but a couple of shots hit him knocking him down. Ruby smirked at this.

“What's the matter Winchester? Am I too much of a challenge for you?” Ruby said. Cardin growled before getting up.

Cardin ran at Ruby who met his attack head on, and blocked it. Cardin did however get a few hits in, using his weapon to knock her off her feet. She transformed Crescent Rose into its scythe form to block his next shot. Ruby gritted her teeth at the battle of strength between the two of them. Ruby then held onto Crescent Rose and used its gun’s momentum to push Cardin’s arms away and get her back on her feet. Ruby looked at the screen and saw that her aura was less than his. Cardin noticed this and laughed at her frustrated expression. Ruby, angered at his mockery ran at him full speed and swept him into a rose petal tornado, bringing him into the air before dropping him to the ground. Cardin propped himself up and went to grab his weapon, but froze when he heard the click of Crescent Rose’s rifle.

“Don't move.” Ruby said.

“Alright Miss Rose, I believe that's enough.” Glynda said. Ruby looked at the screen, she had nearly broken through his aura. That almost made her grin, but that was short lived when she saw Cardin get up. She pointed her weapon at him and glared.

“Don't ever speak of my mother again Winchester. Because if you do…” Ruby said letting out a dry chuckle. “you'll learn the true meaning of ‘Fear the reaper’.” Ruby lowered her weapon and walked back to put it away.

* * *

 Later that day, Ruby was stood by Beacon Cliff. She overlooked the Emerald Forest as the sun sets in the horizon.

“ _I'm pretty sure you traumatized that boy._ ”

Ruby let the first genuine smile of the day etch her features at the sound of a familiar voice.

“Aww he'll be fine. He's lucky that I got to him before Yang did. She would have broken something.”

“ _I see that she hasn't changed. However, today changes you a lot dear_.”

“I got tired of crying over your death mom. It hurt me to cry so much,” Ruby said looking at the spiritual form that is her mother Summer Rose. “I think that it is better this way.”

“ _I understand it's hard, but you can't just hurt people who speak in a negative way about me._ ” Summer said.

“Really? I thought you would be proud of that stunt I pulled at Signal.”

“ _Well the use of ice and gravity dust was quite impressive,_ ” Summer said causing Ruby to grin. “ _But that's not the point. The key to being a good huntress is to not let your emotions get the better of you. And as you already know, Grimm are attracted to negative emotions_.”

“I know, but I believe that I'm a better huntress when I am this way. It won't matter anyway; I'll be back to my normal self tomorrow. You know this.” Ruby said looking back towards the forest. Ruby heard footsteps behind her, but they didn't make her turn around.

“I knew that I would find you here,” Yang said as she stood beside Ruby. “Hello Summer, I know that you are here too.” Yang said. When Ruby said that she could hear her mother speaking to her and see her Yang was skeptical at first, but then she started to believe it so she wouldn't question it.

“She told me that you haven't changed Yang.” Ruby said.

“For the most part I haven't. You don't have to worry about her mom, the rest of Team RWBY, Team JNPR, and I will keep her safe and from doing something crazy.”

“ _You mean besides her pulling Crescent Rose on students_?” Summer said causing Ruby to chuckle.

“What did she say?” Yang asked.

“Mom doesn't really approve of how I deal with people on this day.” Ruby said.

“You mean when stuck those boys to the wall at Signal?”

“That, and I kind of pulled Cress out on Cardin. He deliberately caught my cape in the door, then made a crack at mom. I took him down a peg on the sparring floor, nearly broke through his aura.”

“Man, I wish I had gotten to see that. Heh, I'm probably not helping by condoning this huh mom?” Yang said.

“ _No, but I expected you to react this way to Ruby dishing out punishment to people. That's typically not how she is, but I have to admit that it's entertaining to see what she comes up with._ ” Summer said with a small chuckle.

“Thanks mom.” Ruby said.

“The day is coming to an end. I guess that means you're gonna be leaving soon,” Yang said. “Even though I can't see you, or hear you like Ruby can, I'm glad to able to still talk to you and through Ruby get a response. I miss you, we both do.”

“ _I miss you both, your father and uncle as well. I'm so proud of you two and I'm happy to see how much you have improved in becoming huntresses. I love you girls._ “ Summer said.

“Love you too mom.” Ruby said.

“Hope to see you around Summer,” Yang said. The girls saw her departure as white rose petals flew in the breeze in a true Rose fashion. Yang wrapped her arm around her sister’s shoulders. “Come on, let's head back to the dorm.”

* * *

 * **The Next Morning** *

Ruby woke the next morning in a better mood as expected. She hopped down from her bunk, landing in front of Weiss who was on her scroll.

“Hey Weiss. I uhh… I wanted to say sorry for snapping at you yesterday. I was in a mood, and I shouldn't have took it out on you.” Ruby said.

“Well it was understandable for you to be upset yesterday, and I accept your apology.” Weiss said.

“Thanks. So… Do I still get to test out those dust rounds?” Ruby asked with a grin.

“Well honestly, I said that to cheer you up a little. However, it turns I actually do need to do a product test for the company. I put in an order for fire rounds for you, ice rounds for Yang, and a multi dust clip for Blake since she could work her semblance with it.” Weiss said.

“Aww yeah. New dust for Team RWBY.” Yang said.

“You should get dressed Ruby. We don't want to be late.” Blake said putting her book down.

“Right.” Ruby said grabbing her uniform and heading to the bathroom.

When Ruby got out and went to grab her cloak, she noticed a white rose pinned to it with a note attached.

_See the world's beauty like petals in the wind._

_-Summer Rose “Thus Kindly I Scatter”_

Ruby smiled. She pinned the rose to her blazer, snapped her cloak on, and headed out the door with her team.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I must admit that I am proud of that poetic quote at the end. Also, I always loved that "Thus kindly I Scatter" line. It's just so great.


End file.
